Injustice: Gods Beneath Us
by devineggins4
Summary: I was inspired by Shaman 94 to write my own Injustice story. I accept requests of characters not in the game already.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll accept requested characters if they aren't in the game.I was inspired to write this when i was reading Injustice:The Other Gods by please enjoy this story. Chapter one is my OC character, Nightshot.**

Nightshot walked into the batcave looking for Superman to end his reign.

He unsheathed his sword locked and loaded his guns and took his fighting stance.

Superman arrived after a few regime soldiers left.

"I came here to end this reign."

"You can try."

Nightshot struck first shooting Superman in the leg with an AK-47.

Superman flew towards Nightshot and flipped him into the air causing him to land on his face.

Superman then used his heat vision on Nightshot's chest.

Nightshot Blasted Superman in the chest with his futuristic laser.

Superman charged towards Nightshot and punched him causing him to fall onto his back as Superman said

"Ha ha ha!"

Nightshot got up and charged towards Superman with his sword and cut him across the stomach.

Superman fell onto his back in pain while Nightshot said

"Shot ya loser!"

Superman picked himself up off of the ground and used his ice breath on Nightshot.

He flew towards Nightshot at full speed and punched him into outer space he flew past Nightshot and punched him back down to Earth.

Nightshot landed on the ground with a crash.

He got up and ran towards Superman with his AK-47 in one hand and his sword in the other.

He shoved his sword through Superman's stomach and shot him i the face 10 times then he removed the sword andthrew down a grenade.

He ran away before Superman blew up.

Weakened Superman was pulled into the phantom zone by a wraith while his horrible memories flashed before him.

**With Superman defeated, Nightshot reformed his team originally called team Haven.**

**Now leading the Atom, John Stewart, Guy Garderner, and new heroes Red Arrow and Red X Nightshot has created the Freedom Fighters and they are now working on freeing all who are emslaved throughout the galaxy. **

**Starting with Zatanna's castle full of prisoners who are kept alive but imprisoned.**


	2. Cojin

Even though Superman was the leader of the Regents, Batman recognized that he may need his powers to win against him. To this end, he created a clone of Superman, codenamed "Chojin." Chojin does not possess any independent thought capabilties, and can only follow orders-or specific rules that Batman gave him.

* * *

Batman is in his lab and releases his new clone Chojin and gives him one order.

"Take down the original."

Chojin jumps away and lands in Metropolis when Superman flies in.

Chojin charges down Superman and smashes him.

Superman flies towards him and uppercuts him into the air and tosses him back down.

Chojin unleashes his freeze breath on Superman freezing him in a block of ice.

Superman breaks free and charges towards Chojin.

Chojin falls down and Superman says "Not the first clone, kid."

Chojin rises from the ground and Jumps onto Superman.

Superman lays on the ground and Chojin says "Target Aquired."

Superman rises and Flys towards Chojin and punches him into outer space he then flies past him and knocks him back down to Earth.

Chojin gets up, runs towards Superman and throws him into the ground while pounding him nine feet below the Earth's crust.

Superman gets out of the ground and uses his heat vision across Chojin's chest.

Chojin Ran toward Superman and kicked him into the air.

Superman fell to the ground with a thud.

He picked himself up and a wager broke out between the two.

"Am I really your enemy, kid?"

"You are the enemy. I shall follow my orders and destroy you."

The two collided with a clash and Superman was pushed back onto the ground.

Cojin ran towards Superman at full speed and full strength and punched him right in the face.

Superman fell to the ground unable to continue.

* * *

With Superman now in prison , Cojin was changed by Batman and allowedto think on his own.

With his new freedom he sought out former Teen Titans and Young Justice members to form the Justice Fighters where he really connected with Superman's clone son Superboy.

They led the Justice Fighters into great battles where friendship always prevailed.


End file.
